Release the Magic Within
by dragon enchantress
Summary: A Lily Evans Fic soon to be a Lily and James fic. Mwpp Foreva!!


**__**

Release The Magic Within

"Release the magic withing yourself, my sweet..." The Last words she said to me before she closed the door to my trapdoor. Mother had said it was for emergencies only. That was before she was murdered by a man in a black dress and cape...

I even hate to remember that day.

I was sitting at the kitchen table in our house in the outskirts of Swindon, a small town in England, with my mother Charlotte and my father Andrew, my sisters, Petunia and Lavender were upstairs playing with Pet's make-up when suddenly a loud crash alerted us that someone was trying to break down the door. My mother and I jumped to our feet while my father stood quietly and motioned for us to be silent. He crept to the cupboard and took out the baseball bat we kept for our sport days. He tiptoed into the hall while my mother tried to drag me downstairs to my bedroom where the trap door was. Petty and Lavender came down the stairs cautiously after hearing a racket down stairs, they spotted me and Mum and ran towards us. Suddenly a shout alerted us again to the situation we were in... A flash of green light erupted from the hallway and mum flung me over her shoulder and grabbed Petty and Lav around the waist. I could still see everything that was going on still...

I opened my eyes just in time to see my father fall to the floor with a thud, I screamed out to him but he could not hear me... A man in a swishy black cape strode down the corridor and kicked Father. Mother wrenched open the door silently and pushed Petty and Lav down into the trapdoor. She held me to her and whispered those haunting words in my ear...Release the magic withing yourself...what did she mean???

The door was slammed shut just before the man came in... ( Charlottes P.O.V)

He slammed me up against the wall and screamed out "Crucio!!! Give me the secrets of the aurors you stupid woman... Are you just like your puny Husband who was no good for the ministry??? Give it to me!!!"

He was obviously a Death Eater sent to kill me and Andrew because we were trained aurors. I would not give him the secrets though... "Never you Evil THING!!!!!! Get your horrible hands off me Rushton Snape!!! Yes I know who you are!!! So leave me be!! You will never get any informatio of anything from me!" I screamed out at him... He would never learn our secrets!"

If that is so my love you shall die- You should have married me when I asked you but NO! You had to have Andrew Evans- Charlotte Gryffindor- related to THE Godric Gryffindor couldn't have a Slytherin she had to keep to the Gryfffindors and not mess up the blood line, I thought you loved me???" Rushton cried out.

"I never loved you, let alone like you creep, you had a crush on me for years but I hated you, the only reason I went out on that ONE date was because my friends dared me to you twit!!" Iscreamed at him. He was the creep that followed me like a shadow at Hogwarts but... (The daughters P.O.V)

'AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!! It serves you right you selfish woman!' Is all that I heard before a loud "POP" and he must have gone because we heard no footsteps leave the house.

We cried as we heard some one hit the floor with a soft bang and a yelp as Lavenders kitten, Sparkles, was kicked by the mans heavy leather boots.

Two Days later a weird man in a blue dress came and opened the secret trapdoor to find us half dead, starved and screaming in the basement under the trapdoor. He carried us up to a woman whose name was known to be Cherrie Pomfrey who gave us some delicious chocolate and who took care of us after we saw what happened to Mother and Father. Petty, Lav and I found out what the mans name was- Professor Dippet, Jack Dippet a headmaster at some foreign school called Hobwats, no I heard it again just then when another woman taking care of us, a trainee nurse, Cherrie's Daughter, Poppy, said it, it's Hogwarts. I wonder

where that could be?

Well any way, I'm Lily Cherie Evans (Evons- it is pronounced, I'm part French you see?) and At this very moment A man called Albus something is trying to explain something to me but I am ignoring him. I want to see no-one, hear no-one, but Maman (Ma-mon-pronounced) and Papa... I miss them so much. I loved them dearly. Now all I want is my books... I want my books of magic and excitment because they take me away from this world, into a world that is fiction, one where bad things can happen but can be fixed with a wave of a wand. I need my books now, in my clean white hospital bed, I want to be whisked away to a place with witches and wizards and princes that can take me away from the reality of death and miserable plague and disease and greed. Suddenly a word that Mr, what is his name??Dumbedor, no, Dumbledore, that's it! He said Magic!

"Pardon?? Did you say something Mr Dumbledore?? I thought I heard you say magic" I said inquisitively.

"Why yes I did, Miss Evan..."

"Lily, Please call me Lily only the people that don't like me call me Miss Evans.." I said cutting him off quickly.

"All right, Lily... I wanted you to know that you would be going to stay at a house in Scotland with some friends of mine, they have a son your age, Remus and his (cough) friends... It is a fair way a way but I am sure you will find it enjoyable. Now Lily, your Birthday is in four days is it not?? You will be te...Eleven???" He inquired.

"Err...Yes..."I answered uncertainly. It was confusing, I would be moving and having a whole new fami...Life.

"What about my school, my books and most of all, what about Petty and Cotton Curls.... Sorry, Lavender." I said after seeing a twinkle in his eye at the mention of her nickname. 

"Now, what did you say about magic... I really love to imagine that it is real... Uicorns and Mermaids... And WANDS!!!" Isaid excited about the thought of it.

"I was saying that I have here a letter... It is from a school of Magic...(There was that word again!!!) Where I work.. I am a teacher of Transfiguration, where you turn one thing from something into something else, like a bunny into a pair of slippers or vice versa... Do you understand me Lily???" I freaked out, me a witch it was too good to be true, what I had always dreamed of was real???? No Way!! It couldn't be, there were no real witches or wizards, how could there be, did Mother and Father know about this??? Question by Question rushed through my head but the most logical one popped out of my mouth...

"Why Me????"

"Because you are of Magical descent... You have originated from one of the greatest Warlocks the world has ever known. Godric Gryffindor. One of the four houses in the school is named after him, Gryffindor." And he went on to explain about the school, it's' grounds, the magical villages and people and even a really brill sounding game called qui..qui...Quidditch I think. By the time he had finished I felt like I had lived in the wizarding world all my life, but one thing still worried me... So I said it out loud...

"What about My Sisters???"

"They shall be sent to a muggle home, sorry- Muggle means a non-magical person, in Little Whinging with your Grandparents. Here is your School list and just so you know all your parents money has been left to you and your sisters has been put into a vault at the wizarding bank called Gringotts, now I should be leaving, I think, before Mrs and Miss Pomfrey chuck me out for exhausting you with all this talk of magic.Goodnight sweet Little Lily"

"Professor, just one more question?"

"Of Course... What is it?'

"Are there really Unicorns and dragons and mer...mer...mermaids?" I said As I drifted off to sleep, the last thing I heard was a whispered "yes Lily" and I dreamed of such creatures and life as it would be like in the future at Hogwarts and Remus's House, Suddenly two handsome faces swam through my mind. One was blonde and had gorgeous brown eyes and long eyelashes it looked like... a younger form of my father, the other was a gorgeous face with brown eyes and jet black hair their names echoed in my mind...

James...jam...ja...j...a.an....and...andre...Andrew. James and Andrew.... Soon to become the loves of my life...

**********************************************************************************

"Thankyou, Thankyou I bow to your graciousness, all you have to do now is fill that little box in the corner with wonderful remarks about my story....

Disclaimer... All the things you might remember or recognise belong to J.K Rowling (James, Remus Lily and Petunia) Or Isobelle Carmody (Rushton)...

I would like to thank Purple magic for your wonderful reviewing and to all my other reviewers... Thankz a lot Angelle Dove/ Star Seeker/ Evilsnitch I have to admit, in real life you maybe (definitely)are nice, but on the comp. You are a pain in the bum!!!! Thanks A LOT!!!!!!! To the magnifique ~*LUVIN LILY~*!!!!!!!!!!

(No I am not choosing to ignore you Evilsnitch/ gryffindorsnitch, I am just getting annoyed cuz you haven'te-mailed me..!!!!! No, I know your internet is not working and I know that is a good excuse but I really like critisizing peoplz on this... I can't wait till the 9th of June- IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IN TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!! YIPEEEEE!! I get to go and see Moulin Rouge!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOOO!!!!

Thankz to all youz who actually read my stuffz I thankz you millionz of timz (sorry I like youzing zzzzzz, Can't You tell???" 

Dragon Enchantress

P.S..... I LOVE Lily and James + MWPP FICS!!!!!! SEND ME SOME PEOPLZ!!!!!! ICRAVE THEM!!!!!!!

thankyou... (cough, cough... you can get on with your livz now)

Shooo!!!! Go away!!!!!! I don't need you unless you are really wonderfull and fill out that itzy bitzy box that isn't big enough for reviewz!!!! thankyou (cough.. Well I'm Going now so itz up to you whether you stay or nowt!!!) BYE!!!!!


End file.
